The present invention relates to a light coupling system, and more particularly, to a system for coupling the output light of a semiconductor laser to an optical fiber of a focusing lens.
Light coupling systems of prior art have defects, such as difficult fabrication and low reliability of the mechanical strength, etc., as mentioned below.